


Humming

by Willia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: Hawke is humming, and Fenris finds himself overwhelmed.





	Humming

Coming back from the kitchen with two glasses of water, Fenris paused. Hawke was sitting there, back to him, in the same position he’d been when Fenris had got up, except he was _humming_.  
  
It was a low sound, so low Fenris couldn’t figure out what melody it was, though he did know one thing: he wanted to touch Hawke. He wasn’t quite sure how. He just needed to touch him, right now. He needed to feel the heat of him, and his heartbeat, and he needed to be close enough to breathe in his scent.  
  
He put the glasses down on the counter next to him, softly, so as not to alert Hawke. One, two steps, and he was behind Hawke. But he still didn’t know _how_ he wanted to touch him.  
  
Hawke must have felt his breath on his hair, because he craned his head back, and looked at Fenris with a grin.  
  
“Hello, beautiful,” he said, his voice thin from the unnatural stretch of his throat.  
  
Fenris didn’t answer, still considering the best course of action. And then he bent down, slowly, still silent, and kissed Hawke’s forehead. Lingering, closed-mouthed. When he pulled back, Hawke’s eyes were closed, and his grin had transformed into a relaxed smile. He hummed in contentement.  
  
“And to why do I owe this kiss,” he asked, his eyes opening lazily, almost reluctantly.  
  
Fenris braced his hands on the chair, behind each of Hawke’s shoulders.  
  
“You were humming,” he said, and then shrugged, before turning around to pick up the glasses he’d abandoned on the counter. “I needed to touch you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on [Tumblr](https://stormthedarkcity.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
